Change
by Fed By Fury
Summary: A young girl alone in the world is forced into Sky High and abandoned. No family and no friends she lives day by day with her new and forever surprising abilities. OFC/Warren


**A Normal Day  
**

"**Soft rays of morning sun dance over the satin sheets of my ….." "Damn it!" a soft voice exclaims.  
"Why in hell do I need to right a damn story on a normal day of my life when my life is anything but normal!?"**

**Sadly the owner of this commentary is a young girl sitting quite frustrated at her computer trying to right a report. To begin lets add a face to this obviously short tempered teenager. In simple terms she is not a beauty and no she's not a slim perfect figured Barbie doll. She has a little "extra love" to be politically correct and she never forgets that . . No one will let her. Her skin is a little paler then olive, she works 40 hours a week and goes to school. For the past year she could be called a normal teen in all its glory. She was typical in all aspects, self conscious, awkward and no ability with words what so ever. One day all of this changed forever, her life disappeared, her family disowned her and everything she knew disappeared.**

**It all started on a bright sunny day in the middle of summer break before her junior year. Sun streaming threw the horizontal blades of her blinds on to her peaceful face drew her out of her sanctuary of dreams. Yawning loudly she rolls out of her untidy satin sheets and walks solemnly into her messy bathroom.**

**As she gazes forlornly in to the looking glass of dread she examines her face for any improvement. Seeing only light green eyes, a small slightly upturned nose, her strong high cheek bones and full lips she sighs.  
**

**"No change at all!" she says softly to herself. She trudges down stairs for a light breakfast to find her mom past out on the couch, again. At the familiar sight she decides to skip breakfast and slowly creeps out of the house as her mother snores . She arrives at work precisely on time and grabs her till and begins to count it to make sure it is correct. **

"**Genesis, when you are done with that go on register 4, I don't want your slow ass on express today. Tell Chelsea to go on break then express." a snide voice that belonged to her manager Courtney said showing obvious disdain at Genesis. Genesis glared at Courtney as she walked to Chelsea's register and relayed the message. Not giving Genesis another look Chelsea sauntered off to flirt with the cutest guy in the store. Watching Chelsea walk over to the fine specimen of a man she let her gaze linger over his deep blue eyes and handsome face.**

**Feeling the intensity of her look Justin's head raised in her direction slightly but quickly Chelsea stepped in the line of his sight and pouted prettily at him.**

**At 10:00 pm, after a grueling nine hour shift she began her 20 min walk to her house on the outskirts of town. Deciding she felt like the comfort quite woods she walked tiredly into the old trees she felt the calm of the ancient place. As she walked the feeling of calm began to intensify till she fell into a trance like state, groggily she sat down at the base of a great oak. **

"**Be still young one" a deep whispering voice urged gently. "You are safe here." Time passed like grains of sand slipping through the fingers of life and what seemed like mere minutes was in all actuality hours. "It is time to awaken now little one the danger is passed." the same ancient voice murmured weakly "You must awaken fully this time little imp your half life is over you must become what is destined for you."**

**  
The words faded and the sun played gently on her face and slowly she slipped back into reality. Genesis stretched working the stiffness out of her tired limbs. Strangely she noticed that her body felt taunt like a coil as if to spring into action at any moment. She walked confused at her current place in the woods she continued home and shrugged it off as an odd dream. When she turned on the curve that lead to her house. Genesis was greeted with the sight off police cars everywhere and a charred remains of her house.**

Author note: If you wish for a more in depth description of Genesis please message me. I Love all comments or help! Thank you for reading if any one is interested I will continue the story.


End file.
